User talk:Subcommander Tal
Might as well get this up and running... Subcommander Tal 11:48, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please note that I reverted your edits because they did not conform to our canon policy. Jaz talk 01:21, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Complaint page Regarding your complaint page, it isn't really necessary and should probably be deleted. Users shouldn't really have more than one user subpage (at least, having more than one is frowned upon). You currently have three. Also, you don't really need a page that serves the same purpose as your talk page. The talk page is here for people to contact you, whether it be comments, complaints, compliments, whatever. And, furthermore, I can tell you now that if someone wants to leave a complaint, they won't use that page, they'll just go straight to your talk page. You also certainly don't need two user pages, especially one in the Romulan language. Anyways, I just thought I'd bring that to your attention and it is my suggestion that you bring the complaint page up for deletion, as well as the Romulan user page. Thanks, From Andoria with Love 17:04, 7 June 2006 (UTC) New user name Hi there. Just letting you know that, now that you have created a new user name, you must use either the old one or the new one when editing. You cannot simply create a page for the user "Xenophobia"; you must also register an account with that name and, if it is your wish for all future edits to be attributed to "Xenophobia", you must contribute with that name and cease logging in/editing with the "Subcommander Tal" name. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 03:30, 18 November 2006 (UTC)